The present invention relates, in general, to communication devices and, more particularly, to serial communication devices.
Serial communication systems typically include clocking circuitry to maintain synchronization of the serial data. The clocking circuitry of serial communication systems use precision timers or wait timers to synchronize the serial data. These timers add complexity and cost to the serial communication system.
Protocols used for transmitting and receiving serial data usually have a fixed data rate and word length. Serial communication systems employing fixed data rates and word lengths are limited in their applications. For example, manufacturers of air bag systems prefer variable data rates for serial communication so that the serial data of the air bag system communicates at a low data rate during normal operation to avoid interference with other systems in the automobile. In the event of a crash, it is necessary for the air bag system to communicate at a high data rate to activate the necessary safety devices in a timely manner.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a device and method for variable data rate serial communication. It would be of further advantage to eliminate costly and complex clocking circuitry used for synchronizing the serial data.